Breakdown
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: Chihiro is in an asylum and is slowing losing her mind. When she sees Haku again she thinks things will finally get better. Only to learn that things are much much worse when she gets his news. ENGAGED! With a jealous fiance can she survive? What about Ha


Hello, This is my first Spirited Away fic so plz be kind! And I will be gone to Ecuadior for a week away for technology and Iam leaving in half an hour form now so I wont update for a week or so! But I will have plenty of time to write write write while I am away! Oh and I do not own anything! Or else, why do you think I would be writting fanfiction? Huh? And I would have a big romance with out Chihiro leaving in the movie! I hope you enjoy and plz review!

* * *

You, yes you there in the chair staring at the computer screen as it rots your brains away. Do you know those nights when you wake in a cold sweat? When your mind is filled with the horrors of a nightmare, that was so hellish, it had to be real? Did you ever dream that your parents didn't want you? That they thought you where crazy? Or worse, that everybody agreed? Did you dream that you would pass your days away in a place that's only reality was the reality made up from the minds of other people? Or that your nights would be filled by your own silent screams for release form your prison?

Well, take out the part about dreaming, throw in the fact that you had gone to the spirit world and fallen in love, and you will understand how Chihiro Ogino feels. Oh, and you just turned 16 yrs old after being in the loony bin for 5 yrs. Yep, Chihiro's life was swell. Now let's check in on our little heroine and see how she is doing.

Chihiro woke that morning just like every morning, stiff, sore, and tired. The lumpy mattress was uncomfortable, and the sheets were covered in holes from the large moth population. Her one pillow was thin and hard. The morning orderly opened Chihiro's cell door. She was around forty and had sharp features, predator like.

Since the nurses never gave you their names Chihiro had taken to thinking of this one as The Hawk. The Hawk handed Chihiro her meds and a styrofoam cup of water. Chihiro obediently swallowed the pills. The Hawk however had to make sure she had taken the medication. So she had Chihiro stick out her tongue to make sure the pills weren't just hidden. When she was satisfied she turned and led Chihiro to the cafeteria.

Chihiro was served the same old tasteless gray gloop that they had every day. Once she had her food, Chihiro made her way to the lonely corner where no one else sat. After she was settled into her seat The Hawk took her leave. Chihiro numbly toyed with the glop. Here, where no one was watching her, where she was alone, where she had nothing to do, she could only think.

No one in the asylum liked her. Even here she was a social outcaste. It had all started 6 yrs ago when she had returned from the spirit world. Her 10 yr old mind was naïve and innocent. She told everyone she met about her adventures. She was a fool. People began to talk a bout her behind her back. They said she was crazy. She couldn't make any friends. As for her old friends, well let's just say that after a few conversations, they stopped returning her phone calls. Her parents acted like she was a disgrace.

Then, shortly after her 11th birthday, they sent her away. It had been 5 long yrs with no visits, no phone calls, not even a letter. It was as thought they had forgotten her completely. She still didn't fit in here, she didn't belong. SHE WAS NOT CRAZY! Was she? _No of course not, I have my hair tie that my friends made for me, it happened. _

She had a therapist. He was short, thin, and balding. She forgot his name. To her, he was Satan. Every day Satan would ask, "Now then tell me about those spirits again, and that dragon, Halu was his name?" Every day she would correct him, "Haku, not Halu." At first she also would retell the entire story. Satan would sit there taking notes while she poured out her heart to him. Eventually, she got sick and tired of the same old thing every day. Now she would correct him on Haku's name, then ignore him for the rest of the hour. Every session, silent, withdrawn, constantly glaring at the desk or nearby wall. Or, on a particularly exciting day, the ceiling. She would be silent, Satan would be silent, and the same thing for an hour.

After her therapy sessions from Hell, she had the rest of the day to do nothing. On most of these occasions, she could be found drawing, reading, or writing. After the first few months however, she had read all the books that had anything to do with myths, legends, or fantasy. All that was left for her to read were romance novels, mysteries, and autobiographies. So, she stopped reading.

Now she wrote about things she thought her friends would be doing in the spirit world. These stories turned often enough into crap. When she drew however, she found that she had a bit of talent. She would draw pictures of the bathhouse and the people inside. Most of her pictures were of Haku, all of them had either him or a white dragon in them somewhere.

Her dragon, Kohaku. He was always on her mind, however hard she tried to forget him. He had made promise to her those years ago. Did he forget? Or did he just not care? Chihiro mentally kicked herself, _bad girl, why should he remember you? It's not like you are that important. You really must think highly of yourself if you think such a wonderful creature would take the time to remember you! He is a God for crying out loud! And what are you? A nobody. A crazy person. Oh yeah, like he's going to save you._

Chihiro's train of thought was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see a burly male orderly. "Ye have a visitor." His deep voice was like gravel in her ears. He took her by the elbow, leading her away from her untouched meal. Shocked Chihiro could only fallow, who would want to see her? Her family didn't care and her old friends had abandoned her, so who?

The man led her to a white room unadorned by decoration. All tat was in the white expanse was a white table and two white chairs. "Wait here." He slams the door behind him, leaving Chihiro alone in the vast whiteness. She walks to the table, her back t the door. Her right hand strokes the table's surface. The door opens and closes again. She quickly turns and freezes.

The sight before her eyes is impossible. It was him, older yes, but him nonetheless. They stand like that staring across the room at each other for a few minutes. The next thing either of them know, Chihiro launches herself at him and buries her face in his chest, weeping for the first time since she had arrived.

He was startled but his arms instinctively wrap around her as soothing words of nonsense pour from his lips. He didn't know what he was saying, she didn't know what he was saying, but neither of them cared. He was just relieved to find her at last after all the years searching. And she was relieved that he had not forgotten his promise; that he had returned to her. Haku was back, her dragon was back.

They stood like that for a few minutes until he pulled away, "Chihiro, I am so sorry. I was looking every where for you." She raises her head, "You were? Why?" "I promised." Chihiro felt herself begin to cry again, but I thought you had forgotten." "Never, I could never forget you." He held her tightly to him. Once she had stopped crying he pulled back away, "But I have bad news," Chihiro looked at him, puzzled, "What?" Haku swallowed, "I'm getting married."

* * *

I'm sorry plz don't hurt me! I'll update as soon as I can! 


End file.
